Shepard's harem
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Shepard sets out to rid the Galaxy of the Reapers and as well make his own harem from woman he captured in the process onboard the new advantage SR - 4 Normandy. his presonel body guards are Samara, Ashley Williams, Liara, and Miranda who protect him and service him in time of need. story will have Kelly Chambers, Gabby Daniels, Oriana Lawson, Tali, EDI, moriath, and others.
1. chapter 1

Shepard harem is a story part of (Shepard decides to recruit all female crew for the Sr-2 Normandy)

Summary: Shepard is on a mission to save the Galaxy and to build his own little harem of women a long the way to.

Shepard steps on to the new advantage Earth Dreadnought cruiser. That was built just for him.

Part of the new ship degisn include Asari tech shields and Asari salaries armor as well as advantage Turian- human weapons.

The first officer on the Normandy SR- 4 was Liara T'soni. His Commando team leaders he hands pick to be a slut woman by the name of Commander Ashley Williams.

After taking and turning Samara in to his own now. She served as Shepard's personal body guard and slave.

As well on the ship as his crew of already harem sluts was Kelly Chambers, Samantha Tryanor, oriana Lawson, Miranda Lawson, Gabby, Benezia T'soni mother of Liara T'soni, along with Aria T'locke.

There was seven different Commando teams on the ship mostly consist of Asari and salaries.

His plan was to find the most beautiful woman and turn them in to his personal harem. This meant even making sure no one found out that they are gone.

As the ship lifted off. Shepard was in his quarters being taken care of by Liara, Ashley and Samara now.

He likes Ed the three of them side by side now and then ripping off there clothes took his time painfully fucking them good and Cumming hard inside them as well to mark them.

SR-4 Normandy lifted off and was met by its fleet waiting in orbit now.

Admiral Shepard the fleets are waiting for your orders Sir?

Have the cruisers, destroyers and frigates form up around the Normandy now. Send the escorts to find woman and bring them to me. Tell them use Force if need be. But only as last resort understood.

Sir yes sir.

council looked at shepad angry and also scared now. they new what he was capable of doing no matter the cost.

The Asari, Ambassador Tevos looked at Shepard scared and knowing that she saw a look in his eyes never seen before hurried to to the new Normandy and his cabin as order before he did anything to her in public.

Tevos - was waiting in his cabin. until Liara and Ashley walked in the door wearing sexy outfits with there huce tits showing. Grabbing the Asari ambassador then Ties her up after ripping het clothes off. pushing her down in the bed and spreading het legs and arms to each side of the bed hard wide.

Shepard - walks in and Liara and Ashley both say Master the Asari ambassador is ready for your breeding now. We as well wait for more breeding Master.

In the concerns of the cabin was Miranda, Kelly, sanara, Traynor, Gabby, Jack, kasumi, and dr. Michaels as well in the same outfits waith chained to the walls. On the necks tbe ambassador could see leashes and collars around thete necks.

Ambassador Tevos - looking scared at what Shepard had a complest so far now with 10 woman and making them his personal breeding slaves and ship sluts was far more then she had through could be possible now. In fact the site of this meant he was the Dominated male in all the Galactica Galaxies and far be on.

Samara - Was waiting for Tevos in front of his cabin. She was wearing a belt around her waist down between her legs.

Tevos - asked the Justicar what she was wearing and why.

Samara - Its something the humans call a chastity belt Ambassador. On Earth this is what the woman are forced to wear when there serving a Master and not a loud to be fucked by another man ever again. To your question you are about to ask me i like it. This tells me I'm own by Shepard and I belong only to him.

She opened the door to let the Ambassador in to the cabin then told her to undress right now here.

Tevos - She look at the Justicar scared because of what they were none and able to do to others that didn't follow the law. She ripped her clothes of standing naked in front of Samara now.

Samara handed her a chastity belt. Then told her to put it on right in front of her so that she could make sure she put it on her.

Tevos - Scared did as the Justicar told her then asked what does this mean. Does this mean that Admiral Shepard now owns me. Is that what it means when i wear this belt.

Yes it does your no long have the right to choose what happens to you Ambassador anymore. In fact now your nothing but a slut to be used as he see fit so get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2 Liara T'soni harem slut

Liara – Was in her cabin on deck 2 in her quarters and in the outfits that she was told to wear. She new that Shepard had picked out theses outfits for all the female crew on the ship. It wasn't like she had a choice about wearing it or not.

She was told that if she wants to help out she has to be his slut and fuck toy mainly slut on the ship.

Liara - One day got a video of her dancing in her room.

Shepard - video playing said I'm definitely going to have to punished you for this now slut. open the door to her room then closing it. then telling EDI to lock the door good and turn off the speakers and communication to the room. He grabbed het by the head pushing her down on her knees saying your a bad slut Asari. Time for you to be punished.

Liara - please Master I'm sorry about what I did. please don't punished me now.

Shepard - rasing his hand spanks her ass painful hard over and over again. Your nit aloud to dance or do anything again in this room unless I'm un here understand me slut Do you understand me says?

Liara - please I understand clearly master. I'm not ti dance or do anything sexy unless you are in my room I understand.

Shepard - Spanks her blue ass again and again as ut turned red now.

Liara - New what to do every day. For that day on she never dance or came or did anything slutty until he was in the room with her. Then only thing she did was pleasure him and obeying hes command to the letter she gad become the perfect Asari slut in the Galaxy and in the ship, In fact so much loyal to her master that she was granted second in command under him on the ship next to Samara.

Liara - I am going to make sure you are well taken care of my master every night as long as I live. I'm also going to let you fuck me anywhere yoy want to no matter what planet or station we are on as well so I can prove to you that I'm yours for ever.

Shepard - Smiling knows she means it. I will my loyal slut do that no matter what yoy would of said here. In fact having you wear the belt makes sure you are not able to leave this room or the ship for any reason now. He holds the key to the belt in his hand then walked out of the room locking her in for good.

Walking back to the elevator now he didn't hear a sound from her. In fact all he heard was her saying thank you master for everything. This made him so happy that he decided to great her a new room.


	3. Chapter 3 Ashley Williams harem

The new Spectra harem slut

Ashley – Was the new Spectra and was as well made in to a harem slut. She was told that if she wanted to be part of his crew on the Normandy she would wearing the outfit and look like a slut every day. For her this was not what she signed up for in the Alliance military. But she highly respected Shepard as the new Commanding officer of all female women in the Galactic and would do anything for him anytime and anywhere.

Shepard - watching from the conforment if his cabin as Williams was forced to take off her clothes and put in the outfit that was set in the table for her. He new she would put it on no matter what happens to her body or her in the ship.

Ashley - K I did as you asked if me. Niw tell me what is going on here and now?

Shepard - through a voice distorter said the only thing that you are going to be doing now is obeying me to the letter or something bad will happen to your sister soon here and I know you don't want that right Ashley?

Ashley - Who are you? What do you want with me and all the women of Galaxy. I think I have earned a answer from you.

Who ever you are.

Shepard - all in good time Ashley. I first need to see how obeydiont you are going to be for me. I'm interested in seeing what you are capable of doing for me in thst outfit of yours are wearing. I think itd time to see how much of a capable slut you are now. First thing is your going to stick that toy in your pussy hard and leave it inside you as yoy walk to my cabin this way.

Ashley - I will do as I'm told. I'm understand that you are in command of this ship. I'm interested in knowing more about you and who I am serving as a slut to so i may please you more.

Shepard - Interesting please me more or get to know me better so that you know how to kill me Ashley. Yes I know what you are very capable of doing to me. I'm also very happy to imform you thst your on the new SRV - 4 Normandy. I'm the one who is in command and in charge from this day. I'm betting you are asking your self why me and not uou in charge.

Well I guess I will answer that for you. I'm put in charge by Alliance high command and to conqure the Galaxy as I see fit.

Ashley - Why you not me. I still don't see how you are better than i am?

Shepard - Ashley I know who you are and what your family has done sense your great grandfather disobey orders he was given. Yes i have read your records.

Ashley - Please I'll do anything you ask of me no matter how bad it is. Just don't read anymore of my grandfather record to me please.

Shepard - Ashley anything you said. First then your going to tell the ship your nothing but a slut to be fucked by your commanding officer and your nothing but a whore toy.

Ashley - Pressed the speaker button. She held it down thrn over the speaker Said I nothing. I'm a slut and whore. I'm a fuck toy and I know it. I'm only to be used by the ships commanding officer and no one else ever my pussy and ass are plugged up hard by the chastity belt im wearing and the commander only has the key to me and evey other women in this ship. I'm only on board to please him ni one else.


	4. Chapter 4 Samara harem

Justicar harem slut

Samara – Was a Justicar and a asari with huge tits. She new men would look at her in strange ways every day. She agreed to be the Bodyguard of the Famous Commander Shepard. One thing she didn't agree to was to being a slut. But she took a life time oath to him and agreed to be his slut bodyguard for ever now. It was at first wrong to be this. So she had her reservations about it. Soon she understood why she was this way on the ship.

She got to insult and order other women around a lot. It as well got her a lot of Shepard's huge cock up her ass every day. Which she was promised for being a slut to him, but one thing she didn't get to do is order around Ashley or Liara anytime soon.

In fact she was going to be able to soon in a couple of days watch her two daughters become sluts on the ship here. This made her very happy and pound to be a slut.

Later that night something strange happened on the ship. Samara could here screaming and threatening of someone. As she ran through the ship in only the outfit she had been aloud to wear. She can across Shepard forcefully fucking Ashley and liara at the same time hard.

Standing there watching in shock and aw. She just smile at this. She new that her master was very good at what he did.


	5. Miranda

Miranda - Was waiting for her sister to arrive soon. But in stead Ashley and Liara arrive kicking in the door and taking her by surprise.


	6. Oriana sister harem slut

Oriana - Soon arrived at her sisters place only to find out that Miranda wasn't there or any were to be found. Miranda its me your sister im here for are lunch date. Am I early or late she thought.

Ashley and Liara - Hello Oriana. We're part of Shepard harem and we have your sister in the back room. If you want to see her again you'll be coming with use peaceful and no trouble.

Oriana - Do you mean John Shepard hero of the citadel?

Liara - Do you have heard of him I see.

Ashley - It's amazing what one hero can do to make others like them or be there's and I mean there's.

Oriana - I didn't mean it as a compliment to him. I'm well aware of the what he has done. In fact everyone knows who he is and I will not be going with you.

Liara - Find the hard way.

Ashley - Oriana you should of been nice and said nice things about Shepard and not said anything bad in front of Liara.

Oriana - Wow I am scared

Liara - Oh you will be scared of me. she raised her hands them using bionic lifting Oriana off her feet in the air.

Oriana - Put me down now I dam you put me down.


End file.
